familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lists of Americans
This is a collection of lists of Americans, lists of people from the United States, grouped by various criteria, including ethnicity, religion, state, city, occupation and educational affiliation. By ethnicity or place of origin * Afghan Americans * African Americans * Albanian Americans * Amish Americans * Angolan Americans * Antiguan and Barbudan Americans * Arab Americans * Argentine Americans * Armenian Americans * Asian Americans * Assyrian Americans * Australian Americans * Austrian Americans * Azerbaijani Americans * Bahamian Americans * Bangladeshi Americans * Barbadian Americans * Belarusian Americans * Belgian Americans * Belizean Americans * Beninese Americans * Bermudian Americans * Bolivian Americans * Bosnian Americans * Brazilian Americans * Bulgarian Americans * Burmese Americans * Cajuns * Cambodian Americans * Cameroonian Americans * Canadian Americans * Catalan Americans * Chilean Americans * Chinese Americans * Colombian Americans * Coptic Americans * Cossack Americans * Costa Rican Americans * Croatian Americans * Cuban Americans * Cypriot Americans * Czech Americans * Danish Americans * Dominican Americans (Dominica) * Dominican Americans (Dominican Republic) * Dutch Americans * Ecuadorian Americans * Egyptian Americans * Emirati Americans * English Americans * Estonian Americans * Ethiopian Americans * Fijian Americans * Filipino Americans * Finnish Americans * French Americans * Fuzhounese Americans * Gambian Americans * Georgian Americans * German Americans * Ghanaian Americans * Greek Americans * Guatemalan Americans * Guinean Americans * Guyanese Americans * Haitian Americans * Hakka Americans * Hispanic and Latino Americans * Hmong Americans * Honduran Americans * Hong Kong Americans * Hungarian Americans * Icelandic Americans * Indian Americans * Indo-Caribbean Americans * Indonesian Americans * Iranian Americans * Iraqi Americans * Irish Americans * Israeli Americans * Italian Americans * Ivorian Americans * Jamaican Americans * Japanese Americans * American Jews * Kazakh Americans * Kenyan Americans * Korean Americans * Kuwaiti Americans * Laotian Americans * Latvian Americans * Lebanese Americans * Liberian Americans * Lithuanian Americans * Louisiana Creoles * Luxembourg Americans * Macedonian Americans * Malawian Americans * Malian Americans * Māori Americans * Mexican Americans * Monegasque Americans * Montenegrin Americans * Moroccan Americans * Native Americans * Native Hawaiians * Nepalese Americans * New Zealand Americans * Nicaraguan Americans * Nigerian Americans * Norwegian Americans * Pakistani Americans * Palauan Americans * Palestinian Americans * Panamanian Americans * Paraguayan Americans * Peruvian Americans * Polish Americans * Portuguese Americans * Stateside Puerto Ricans * Romani Americans * Romanian Americans * Russian Americans * Rusyn Americans * Salvadoran Americans * Scotch-Irish Americans * Scottish Americans * Senegalese Americans * Serbian Americans * Sicilian Americans * Singaporean Americans * Slovak Americans * Slovene Americans * Somali Americans * South African Americans * Spanish Americans * Sri Lankan Americans * Sudanese Americans * Surinamese Americans * Swedish Americans * Swiss Americans * Syrian Americans * Taiwanese Americans * Tajikistani Americans * Tanzanian Americans * Thai Americans * Tibetan Americans * Tongan Americans * Trinidadian and Tobagonian Americans * Turkish Americans * Ugandan Americans * Ukrainian Americans * Uruguayan Americans * Uzbek Americans * Venezuelan Americans * Vietnamese Americans * Welsh Americans By religion * Atheist Americans * American Muslims By U.S. state * Alabama * Alaska * Arizona * Arkansas * California * Colorado * Connecticut * Delaware * Florida * Georgia * Hawaii * Idaho * Illinois * Indiana * Iowa * Kansas * Kentucky * Louisiana * Maine * Maryland * Massachusetts * Michigan * Minnesota * Mississippi * Missouri * Montana * Nebraska * Nevada * New Hampshire * New Jersey * New Mexico * New York * North Carolina * North Dakota * Ohio * Oklahoma * Oregon * Pennsylvania * Rhode Island * South Carolina * South Dakota * Tennessee * Texas * Utah * Vermont * Virginia * Washington * West Virginia * Wisconsin * Wyoming Territories (insular areas) * American Samoa * Guam * Puerto Rico * United States Virgin Islands By U.S. cities By occupation By educational affiliation Miscellaneous * List of naturalized American citizens * List of Ellis Island immigrants See also * American diaspora Category:Lists of American people Americans Americans